


Thunder

by IsaStream



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaStream/pseuds/IsaStream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella está em Forks para passar o verão com o pai, e o tempo que ela esperava ser gasto com leituras e solidão foi preenchido pela simpática família Cullen. Edward está terrivelmente apaixonado pela garota que conheceu há poucas semanas e não o que fazer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Essa oneshot foi baseada na música Thunder, do Boys Like Girls.

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
(Sua voz foi a trilha sonora do meu verão)  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
(Você sabia que você é diferente de todas as outras?)  
You'll always be my thunder  
(Você sempre será meu trovão)

— Você poderia passar as férias em um acampamento. – minha mãe sugeriu, dando de ombros.  
— Mãe, eu tenho 18 anos. – falei, rindo – Eu poderia... simplesmente ficar em casa.  
Ela fez uma careta. Não que não confiasse em mim, mas eu sabia o quanto ela ficava preocupada ao me deixar sozinho.  
— Você quer que nós fiquemos e...  
E não a deixei continuar.  
— Não. – discordei. – Vocês planejaram essa viagem por meses. O que você me diz sobre... tia Esme e tio Carlisle?  
— Seria ótimo, querido. – ela disse, sorrindo. – Ela com certeza ficaria muito feliz com isso.  
Eu sorri de volta. Não via minha tia e meus primos desde o Natal do ano retrasado, quando meus pais deram uma festa grande, chamando-os. Eu imaginei que Alice deveria estar totalmente diferente, enquanto Emmett provavelmente só estava maior. Se é que aquilo era possível.  
— Vou ligar para ela, okay? E você vai logo para o ponto de encontro da excursão que vão. – falei, piscando para minha mãe.  
— Não. Seu pai deve estar chegando, e, de qualquer forma vou ter que esperá-lo. Quer que eu ligue para Esme? – ela ofereceu.  
Balancei a cabeça levemente.  
— Deixa comigo.  
Eu peguei o telefone e procurei na agenda o número. Disquei e esperei.  
— Alô?  
— Alice, aqui é Edward, seu primo. Tudo bem? – sorri sozinho. Alice ainda tinha a mesma voz fina e animada.

[...]

— Você vai adorá-la! – Alice repetiu pela décima vez, em dois minutos.  
— É claro que vou. – respondi, revirando os olhos.  
Então, Bella era a melhor amiga de Alice. “Uma garota incrível: bonita, inteligente e simpática”, nas palavras da hiperativa.  
— Bom, você chega quando? Eu preciso arrumar um quarto pra você.  
— Amanhã é muito cedo? – perguntei. – Como expliquei, eu...  
— Sem problemas! Estaremos te esperando.  
Eu sorri para o telefone e para minha mãe, que me olhava ansiosamente. Assenti para ela e ela sorriu.  
— Bem que você podia se mudar pra cá, logo de uma vez. – Alice divagou, animada. Eu não pude segurar um riso baixo. – É sério. Vai gostar de Forks. Pergunte à sua mãe.  
— Vou perguntar. – afirmei, franzindo o cenho por mentir. Eu não ia perguntar.  
— Pergunte agora! – ela insistiu.  
Suspirei e tapei o telefone de leve.  
— Mãe, se eu dissesse que iria me mudar para Forks, você se importaria? – perguntei, sem muita convicção.  
Ela hesitou.  
— Bem... Eu iria sentir sua falta. – respondeu, e eu a encarei, em choque. – Mas você tem 18 anos. E não estaria sozinho lá, do jeito que fica aqui.  
— Mãe... – falei, me sentindo culpado. – Eu só perguntei porque Alice pediu. E sabe que me sinto confortável sozinho.  
Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo de leve.  
— De qualquer modo, se você quisesse mesmo se mudar, o que eu faria pra te impedir? Te trancar na geladeira?  
Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.  
— Viu! – Alice gritou no telefone. – Sua mãe deixou!  
— Alice, calma. Eu... eu não sei. Não quero me precipitar. Talvez seja melhor eu ficar aqui durante as férias e...  
— NÃO! – Alice e minha mãe falaram juntas.  
— Edward, você está pirando? Pelo contrário, você tem que ficar aqui um tempo pra ver se é isso o que você quer. – Alice ponderou. Suspirei.  
— Certo. Chegarei amanhã à tarde. – avisei, e desliguei.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
(Seus olhos são os mais brilhantes de todas as cores)  
I don't wanna ever love another  
(Eu não quero amar mais ninguém)  
You'll always be my thunder  
(Você sempre será meu trovão)

— Muito prazer, Bella. – falei, estendendo minha mão. Eu tinha abraçado Alice, mas fiquei sem graça de fazer o mesmo com ela. – Alice fala muito sobre você.  
— Hm, não posso dizer o mesmo. – ela disse, franzindo os lábios de leve. Eu ri de sua sinceridade.  
Ela olhou para Alice, que a repreendia com o olhar e fez uma careta.  
— Desculpe, isso foi rude. É só que eu realmente nunca ouvi falar de você. – ela tentou explicar simpaticamente, soltando minha mão devagar.  
Não pude deixar de rir de novo, mais alto.  
Quando Alice tinha me falado de sua melhor amiga, eu imaginei uma garota loira, metida e com roupas exageradas. Bella era morena, aparentava ser muito simpática e se vestia como uma pessoa normal – calça jeans e camiseta.  
Eu só tinha acertado em uma coisa: Ela era bonita. Realmente muito bonita.  
Bonita, sincera e simpática.  
E então, chegou uma outra garota, vinda de dentro da casa. Loira, olhar superior, roupas chiques. Hmpf.  
— Edward, não ligue para ela. Ela só fala idiotices. – foram as suas primeiras palavras, e eu confirmei minha teoria de que ela era metida.  
Franzi o cenho para a garota, sem entender. Ela era tão amiga de Bella que brincava com ela desse modo?  
— Prazer, sou Rosalie Hale. – e então me abraçou e beijou no rosto, me deixando sem graça.  
Eu olhei para Bella, achando que ela estaria rindo ou algo, mas ela estava com o rosto vermelho e olhando para o chão. Fiquei tentando imaginar o motivo, mas minha linha de pensamentos foi interrompida por dois gritos seguidos, de Emmett.  
Sorri para ele, que estava maior ainda, como eu já tinha imaginado.  
Acho que me esqueci de mencionar, mas Alice não cresceu nem um centímetro desde a última vez que nos vimos. Talvez ela tenha até diminuído um pouco.  
Emmett veio até Bella e a abraçou, tirando-a do chão e fazendo a ficar vermelha novamente.  
— Oi, Emm. – ela falou, num sopro de voz. – Emmett Cullen, eu não consigo respirar! – Bella reclamou, e ele a soltou depois de rir.  
Eu reparei levemente no olhar de Rosalie para Bella, e, de súbito, entendi. Rosalie não estava brincando com Bella. Ela simplesmente não gostava dela. Me perguntei por qual motivo alguém conseguiria não gostar dela, mas ao olhar para Rosalie de novo, se tornou óbvio. Ciúmes.  
Era tão nítido que Bella e Emmett se tratavam como irmãos, exatamente do mesmo modo que Bella tratava Alice!  
Mas Rosalie parecia enxergar chifres em cachorros. Balancei a cabeça, deixando isso quieto.  
— E então, primo? – falei para Emmett. Ele sorriu daquele jeito infantil dele, que o tornava quase cômico, se não fossem as toneladas de massa muscular.  
— Já conheceu a mascote da família, Edward? – perguntou ele, passando os braços em volta de Bella e trazendo-a para mais perto de mim.  
Ela gemeu e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.  
— Emmett! Você sempre faz a mesma piada! – reclamou.  
Eu ri de leve.  
— É só pelo fato de que não é uma piada, Isabella. – disse Rosalie, num tom de escárnio. Eu trinquei os dentes, irritado pelo modo que veneno parecia escorrer por sua boca. – Você é a mascote da família, a pequena adotada que nós fazemos o favor de cuidar.  
Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa – não fazia a mínima ideia do quê –, mas fui cortado antes de começar.  
— Quer saber, Rose? – Bella praticamente rosnou, dando um passo a frente.  
Alice arfou, os olhos brilhando de admiração. Emmett franziu o cenho de leve, um pouco de medo em suas feições. Eu... bem, eu teria pegado Bella no colo e a tirado dali, se não fosse o fato de Rosalie estar paralisada de medo dela.  
— Eu ouço você falar as mesmas porcarias todos os dias, e, sinceramente, isso me enche.  
Todos os dias? Rosalie a tratava assim todos os dias? O que os Cullen dessa casa estão fazendo, enquanto isso???  
Corri meu olhar para Alice, sem acreditar. Bella não era sua melhor amiga? Como ela poderia deixar que aquela garota esnobe e insignificante falasse com Bella assim?  
— Já parou pra pensar que você entrou nessa família depois de mim?  
A última frase de Bella ecoou, e um silêncio se instalou na sala. Ela saiu marchando pela porta de frente.  
— Ursinha, eu já te disse para não falar com Bella desse jeito... – Emmett falou baixo, e Alice rosnou.  
— Diga agora, Rosalie! Diga que Bella não se importa! – ela grunhiu. – Enquanto ela não se pronunciava, eu só estava te avisando. Agora, se você ousar falar com Bella assim de novo, eu arranco você dessa casa pelos cabelos!  
Eu assisti Alice começar a ficar vermelha de raiva e cerrar os punhos. Não duvidei das palavras dela, de modo algum.  
— V-você... você viu o jeito que ela falou comigo? – perguntou Rosalie, ainda em choque.  
— Ela devia ter quebrado a sua cara! – Alice falou, se segurando para usar um tom baixo. – Agora ela saiu, mas assim que ela voltar, você vai...  
— As chaves dela estão aqui. – fez Emmett. – Ela deve estar lá fora.  
Parei de ouvir a conversa e saí pela porta que Bella tinha escapado, procurando-a. Agora eu entendia porque Alice “deixava” Rosalie falar o que queria: Bella não ligava.  
Ou melhor, fingia que não ligava. Era óbvio que ela ligava, qualquer um ligaria. Só que Bella era calma o suficiente para engolir.  
Bonita, sincera, simpática e pacífica. A lista está aumentando.  
— Você está bem? – perguntei idiotamente, assim que a vi sentada. – Que bobeira, é claro que você não está bem.  
Ela respirou fundo e eu me sentei ao seu lado.  
— Alice está dando um sermão em Rosalie. – falei, porque achei que alguém precisava avisá-la de que concordavam com ela. Apesar de sermão ser um enorme eufemismo. – Emmett está falando com ela, também. É sempre assim?  
Eu não sabia por quê tinha perguntado aquilo, mas acho que se devia ao fato de que ainda estava desacreditando que Rosalie tratava Bella assim normalmente.  
— O terrorismo de Rosalie? Sempre. – ela respondeu baixo. – Mas não é sempre que eu respondo. De fato, essa foi a primeira vez em quase um ano inteiro.  
Um ano inteiro? Bella ficou quieta por um ano inteiro? Wow, isso ia além de ser pacífico.  
— O que Rosalie falou, sobre você ser adotada...? – eu comecei a perguntar, mas parei. Eu sabia que Carlisle e Esme sempre quiseram adotar, mas não sabia que eles tinham adotado alguém.  
— Ah, é modo de falar. – ela respondeu, corando de leve.  
Hm. Bonita, não. Ela é linda.  
— É que eu passo muito tempo aqui. – esclareceu.  
— Legal. Então vá se acostumando comigo, porque vou ficar o verão todo por aqui. – soltei, sem pensar e sem conseguir evitar um sorriso.  
— Isso Alice me falou. – ela brincou, e rimos juntos.  
Linda, sincera, simpática, altruísta e engraçada. Isso está começando a ficar perigoso.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to read between the lines  
(Eu tentei ler nas entrelinhas)  
I tried to look in your eyes  
(Eu tentei olhar em seus olhos)  
I want a simple explanation; what I’m feeling inside  
(Eu quero uma explicação simples, o que eu estou sentindo por dentro)  
I gotta find a way out  
(Eu tenho que achar uma saída)  
Maybe there's a way out  
(Talvez exista uma saída)

— Você não vai entrar? – perguntei de novo, jogando um pouco de água em Bella, sentada na cadeira e tomando “sol”.  
Estava relativamente calor, mas não significava que eu teria entrado, se a piscina não fosse aquecida.  
— Está frio. – ela respondeu, repetindo as palavras que tinha usado dois minutos atrás.  
— A piscina é aquecida! – eu insisti de novo, usando o mesmo argumento.  
— Sem chances. – Bella deu de ombros.  
Já era pelo menos a terceira vez que nós falávamos a mesmas frases. Eu não queria admitir, mas eu queria que ela entrasse. Não seria o mesmo sem ela.  
O que era totalmente idiota, é claro. Eu a conhecia há três semanas e não conseguia passar mais do que algumas horas longe dela. Aliás, idiota não. Doentio. Era terrível ter que assumir, mas eu estava meio apaixonado por ela.  
Sendo o “meio” dessa frase absurdamente eufemístico, claro.  
Eu olhei para ela, concentrada em seu livro de capa colorida. Garoto Encontra Garota. Sorri.  
Alice tinha ido almoçar com algum cara – irmão, primo, filho, ou alguma coisa de Rosalie – e Emmett já tinha entrado um pouco, mas não tinha ficado muito tempo. Comecei a sair da piscina, andando até a cadeira dela. Sequei a mão em uma toalha e puxei o livro levemente de seu colo (antes de sair, Alice tinha feito Bella jurar que ia entrar na piscina, então ela estava de biquíni – vermelho. Como se eu pudesse morrer mais).  
— O. Quê. Você. Está. Fazendo? – ela perguntou devagar, me encarando.  
Puxei-a da cadeira fazendo-a ficar de pé na minha frente. Ela se arrepiou, e eu me lembrei o que eu ia fazer – eu não ia beijá-la.  
Infelizmente.  
— Entra comigo. – pedi, pela última vez. – Por favor.  
Ela piscou duas vezes.  
— Por favor? – tentei de novo.  
— O... o quê? – ela perguntou, piscando.  
— Entra na piscina?  
Bella deu um passo atrás, abraçando o próprio corpo.  
— Está frio. – reclamou. Mas, dessa vez, eu pude perceber que ela corou.  
— O que há além do frio? – perguntei baixo. – Não é por causa disso que você não quer entrar.  
Ela corou mais e se aproximou de mim, ficando na ponta dos pés e sussurrando em meu ouvido:  
— Eu não sei nadar.  
Sorri para ela.  
— Prenda a respiração. – avisei, antes de pegá-la e pular para a piscina sem soltar sua cintura.  
Eu percebi que ela tinha fechado os olhos também, mas abriu rapidamente quando emergimos.  
— Ah, meu Deus. – ela falou em choque, se mexendo e tentando se soltar. – Eu vou acabar me afogando!  
— Bella. – chamei, devagar. Ela me olhou, os olhos meio molhados. Ela estava chorando? – Eu estou te segurando.  
Olhando para baixo, ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.  
— Eu não vou te soltar. – disse. – Respire fundo e olhe para mim.  
Ela obedeceu.  
— Está mais quente aqui do que do lado de fora. – murmurou, e eu ri.  
— Definitivamente, está. – concordei. – Se segura em mim.  
Seu olhar se tornou apavorado.  
— Calma. – sorri, balançando a cabeça. – Vamos para a parte mais rasa.  
Eu nadei com ela se segurando em minhas costas, suas mãos pequenas e frias me deixando consciente demais da proximidade dos nossos corpos. Eu não queria tirar minhas mãos dela, mesmo quando ela estava de pé na parte rasa.  
— Como você aprendeu a nadar? – Bella perguntou curiosamente, remexendo a água a sua volta.  
— Meu pai me ensinou. – respondi.  
— Quantos anos você tinha?  
Pensei por um momento, mas não consegui me lembrar.  
— Não sei. – admiti. – Foi antes dos quatro anos, mas não sei que idade eu tinha.  
Eu me lembrava nitidamente da minha festa de aniversário de quatro anos em uma piscina, e eu já sabia nadar.  
— Uau. – ela murmurou, e então olhou para mim subitamente. – Me ensina a nadar?  
Ri de leve, surpreso.  
— Claro. – concordei, puxando-a para mim.  
Eu a ensinei na parte rasa – aproveitando para tocar seu rosto e seus cabelos de vez em quando, divagando em pensamentos nem tão puros – e ela foi uma boa aluna.  
Estava começando a escurecer quando eu a deixei nadar um pouco sem eu estar segurando-a. Ela se mexia sem muito jeito, mas isso seria uma questão de prática. Bati palmas quando ela voltou até mim.  
— Parabéns! – falei, pegando-a pela cintura e a girando rápido dentro da água. Ela riu, segurando forte em meus ombros.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Bom dia, Esme. – falei, animado. Ainda estava um pouco quente, e eu já estava me imaginando na piscina novamente.  
— Bom dia, filho. – ela disse, se virando rapidamente para sorrir e piscar para mim.  
Éramos os únicos acordados em casa – Carlisle tinha ficado de plantão e estava dormindo, e os outros... Bem, eles simplesmente não tinham o costume de acordar tão cedo.  
— Alice me falou sobre algo que vocês conversaram no telefone antes de você vir pra cá... – Esme começou, e eu não entendi onde ela queria chegar.  
— O quê? – perguntei, curioso.  
— Sobre você se mudar pra cá.  
Eu abri a boca, e então a fechei de novo.  
— Ela disse que Lizzie não se importava...? – perguntou Esme, confirmando.  
Suspirei.  
— Minha mãe acha que eu passo tempo demais sozinho, e não gosta particularmente de que eu estude em casa. – expliquei devagar.  
— E você viria? – ela perguntou, se virando para mim e despejando panquecas em meu prato.  
— Morar aqui? – perguntei, surpreso. – Não, eu não quero ser um incômodo.  
— Não seria um incômodo. – ela disse, rindo. – Eu adoraria ter você aqui morando conosco, Edward.  
Eu pisquei duas vezes, levantando as sobrancelhas.  
— Pense sobre isso. – ela falou, seu tom leve e sorriso simpático me deixando um tanto paralisado.  
— Hm, bom dia. – disse Bella, aparecendo na cozinha com cara de sono e voz rouca.  
— Bom dia. – eu falei, dando-lhe um sorriso superficial para depois olhar para a janela, pensando.  
— Bom dia, Bella. Eu fiz panquecas. – Esme avisou, fazendo o prato dela.  
— Obrigada, Esme. – ela disse.  
Minha cabeça estava girando. Uma proposta tão simples, mas eu não parecia ter a capacidade de recusar. Eu queria ficar – por Bella. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. Só havia um pequeno problema: E se Bella não quisesse que eu ficasse?  
Eu já tinha até pensado sobre chamá-la para sair comigo, mas... mesmo se ela aceitasse, podia ser para ela apenas um romance de verão. O que, obviamente, não era o que eu pensava – o que eu queria.  
Bella era inteligente, engraçada, linda, sincera, altruísta... Eu tinha muito mais do que uma queda por ela.  
Olhei para ela, e ela me encarava curiosamente. Eu sustentei o olhar e assisti enquanto ela corava. Sorri.  
Então, talvez ela não fosse loucamente apaixonada por mim. Talvez ela nem tivesse uma queda.  
Mas éramos amigos, e isso já era um bom começo. Um ótimo começo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today I'm on my own  
(Hoje eu estou sozinho)  
I can't move a muscle  
(Não consigo mexer ummúsculo)  
and I can't pick up the phone  
(e eu não consigo pegar o telefone)  
I don't know  
(Eu não sei)

— Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. É só um aparelho. Ela sequer está te vendo! – resmunguei pra mim mesmo, encarando o telefone.  
Mas, falar era fácil – o difícil era estender o braço, pegar o telefone e ligar para ela. Respirei fundo.  
— Não seja tão idiota, Edward. – xinguei.  
— Falando sozinho, primo? – perguntou Emmett, surgindo do nada, e eu pulei no lugar.  
— Hã? Não. Impressão sua. – me esquivei, desviando o olhar do telefone que parecia um bicho de sete cabeças pronto pra me atacar.  
— Ligue logo pra ela. – reclamou Emmett.  
— Ligar pra quem? – perguntei, confuso.  
— Para Bella, obviamente. – ele revirou os olhos.  
— O quê? – falei, confuso. Até Emmett já tinha reparado? Será que ela sabia?  
— Ela é provavelmente a garota mais desligada do mundo inteiro, então, não; ela não percebeu que você está totalmente caído por ela. Mas eu não sou tão aéreo assim.  
Pisquei duas vezes.  
— Você é... tipo, leitor de mentes? – falei, rindo. Emmett revirou os olhos de novo.  
— Não. É só que vocês dois são grudentos demais para amigos. É óbvio. Até Esme já percebeu!  
Abri a boca, mas fechei de novo, sem falar nada.  
— Não posso ligar pra ela. – admiti. – Não sei o que dizer.  
Emmett sentou ao meu lado e suspirou.  
— O que você quer dizer para ela? – fez ele, com a mão em meu ombro.  
— Tanta coisa! Eu quero dizer que... que eu... – passei a mão pelo cabelo, gaguejando sem querer.  
— Se você não consegue dizer pra mim, não vai conseguir dizer pra ela. – ponderou ele.  
— Eu quero dizer pra ela que, por mais clichê que isso soe, eu nunca me senti desse jeito. Quero dizer que tudo o que eu quero é tê-la pra mim, o tempo todo, pra sempre. Eu quero-  
— Whoa! Devagar aí! Não pode dizer tudo isso a ela. Eu sei que pode ser o que ela quer também, mas você não precisa assustá-la com essa história de “pra sempre”. – desenhando aspas no ar, Emmett riu alto.  
Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo devagar antes de abri-los.  
— Então, voltamos a estaca zero. Não sei o que dizer pra ela. – dei de ombros.  
— É claro que não! Você já sabe o que quer dizer a ela, mas não pode dizer isso por telefone. Chame-a pra sair.  
— O quê? Não. – eu ri, desconfortável.  
— Edward. – Emmett falou seriamente, e eu suspirei, derrotado. – Você vai embora na terça-feira. Se não chamá-la pra sair com você hoje, quando vai fazer isso? Nas próximas férias?  
Suspirei novamente.  
— Aliás, nas próximas férias ela já vai estar indo para a faculdade. E ela pode até estar namorando alguém. Você vai vê-la, e se arrepender de não ter convidado-a quando teve a chance. – ele bateu em meu ombro repetidas vezes. – E então, vai vir chorar no meu ombro. E eu vou te chamar de otário!  
— E se ela disser que não? – resmunguei, sem olhar para ele.  
— Bem, sempre existe essa possibilidade. No caso de Bella, não existe realmente; mesmo que ela não fosse caída por você exatamente do jeito que você é por ela, ela não diria ‘não’. Mas, sendo tão óbvio que ela gosta de você, vai na fé, filho. – ele piscou para mim, rindo.  
Revirei os olhos.  
— Falar é fácil. – resmunguei, e Emmett se levantou e saiu.  
Encarei o telefone – a fera perigosa se transformando em algo um pouco mais convidativo. Pensei sobre minha partida no início da próxima semana e decidi que iria fazer de tudo para ficar com ela enquanto estivesse aqui. Se, por algum tipo de milagre, ela dissesse algo sobre eu ficar aqui permanentemente, eu ficaria.  
Se não, eu iria embora com a melhor das lembranças.  
Peguei o telefone e disquei rapidamente. Tocou duas vezes.  
— Alô? – disse Bella, sem muito ânimo na voz.  
— Hey, Bella. – falei, rindo sem graça.  
— Hum, oi Edward. – ela riu. – A que devo a honra de me ligar?  
— Eu estava pensando em sairmos hoje. – soltei, tentando falar numa velocidade compreensível.  
— Ah, claro. – ela respondeu imediatamente. Eu sorri para o telefone. – Só vamos combinar de não deixar Alice nos convencer a jantar naquele restaurante idiota, que só faz comida verde. Da outra vez, nós fomos lá e eu passei mal e...  
Parei de ouvi-la, balançando a cabeça. Ela tinha entendido errado. Era por isso que ela não tinha hesitado – ela achava que era só mais um saída qualquer, em turma.  
— Bella. – a interrompi, falando devagar. – Você quer sair comigo hoje? – tentei novamente.  
Houve um segundo de silêncio. Uma pequena pausa, que me fez querer desligar o telefone e sair correndo para me enterrar num buraco. Agradeci por ela não estar vendo meu rosto de repente muito vermelho.  
— Ah. – fez ela, meio surpresa. – Uau. Tá, claro. Você vai passar aqui pra me buscar?  
Bella falava rápido, e respirou forte no final da frase.  
— Sabe, você pode dizer não. – falei, pra me certificar.  
— Por que eu diria? – perguntou, rindo baixo. – Não, eu... Não, não vou dizer não. Se essa é sua esperança, é totalmente vã.  
— Acho que eu fico feliz em saber disso.  
— Acha? – ela riu.  
Dei de ombros, apesar de ela não ver.  
— Passo aí às 20h, ok? – eu disse.  
— Certo. Até mais, então.  
Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, e não pude deixar de sorrir também.  
— Até.  
Desliguei o telefone e sorri sozinho.  
— Emmett, eu te amo! – falei, em vitória.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is a winding road  
(Hoje estou numa estrada ventosa)  
That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
(Que está me levando a lugares que eu não queria ir)  
Today in the blink of an eye  
(Hoje, num piscar de olhos)  
I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried  
(Estou me segurando em algo que não sei porque eu tentei)

Aja normalmente, aja normalmente... – repeti mentalmente, enquanto encostava o carro na frente da casa de Bella. De repente, não me pareceu mais uma coisa tão boa sair com Bella. Respirei fundo antes de finalmente sair do carro e caminhar até a porta, dando duas batidas leves. Eu torci para que ela abrisse a porta, e agradeci à minha sorte.  
— Oi. – Bella disse, corando.  
Eu sorri para ela, olhando sua roupa – ela vestia uma calça jeans escura e um suéter azul.  
— Você está linda. – falei sem querer, mas era totalmente verdade. Minha vez de corar. – Podemos?  
Estendi a mão para ela e ela pegou meu braço, corando ainda mais. Abri a porta do carro para ela e ela murmurou um agradecimento tímido, entrando rapidamente. Fechei a porta e dei a volta, dando a partida em seguida.  
Conversamos pouco durante o caminho, e, no porsche emprestado de Alice, não demoramos muito para chegar no restaurante indicado por Alice – que não vendia nenhum tipo de comida verde. Aos poucos a conversa foi se tornando mais natural, e a noite foi agradável. Eu me perguntei se teria realmente coragem de tentar mudar algo entre nós. Estava tão perfeito assim. Era arriscado demais tomar alguma atitude brusca.  
Eu sabia que ia me matar por isso depois, mas simplesmente não pude tentar alterar aquilo. Éramos amigos. Ela parecia estar bem com isso, e eu não ia interferir.  
Quando fui deixá-la em casa, não pude deixar de enrolar no carro, apesar de não saber o que falar. Bella estava agitada, mexendo as mãos o tempo todo, e eu já ia perguntar se ela estava bem quando ela se virou para mim.  
— Edward, eu corro o sério risco de estar me apaixonando por você. – ela disse rapidamente, desviando o olhar para suas mãos que se contorciam em seu colo.  
Eu abri a boca, mas não falei nada. Ela tinha realmente dito aquilo? Eu estava imaginando? Não, não podia ser. Isso era algum tipo de brincadeira?  
Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. Ela tinha REALMENTE dito que estava se apaixonando por mim? Ah, não – ela corria o risco de se apaixonar por mim. Uma distância que parecia tão longe! Eu estava completa, louca, irrevogável, insanamente apaixonado por ela, e ela corria o risco de se apaixonar por mim.  
Por pouco que parecesse, já era um começo. Eu estava no caminho certo.  
Acho.  
— E o que... eu devo fazer para alterar esse estado? – falei, depois de quase um minuto inteiro. Ou talvez mais.  
Ela mexeu os dedos freneticamente, sem dizer nada. O tempo se passou e ela respirou fundo. Eu precisava olhar para ela. Ter certeza que eu não tinha imaginado o que ela disse.  
Estendi a mão para ele, devagar. Percebi que ela estava muito sem graça com isso tudo – eu podia ver suas bochechas coradas lindamente –, mas simplesmente não consegui deixar de sorrir para ela. Eu sabia que se ela me pegasse admirando-a, ia corar mais, mas não pude me impedir.  
Isso é um sonho, ela não disse nada – pensei freneticamente, quando ela me encarou com os olhos semicerrados.  
Hesitei, confuso. Seus olhos estavam com lágrimas. O que eu tinha feito? Alguém tinha feito alguma coisa pra ela? Franzi as sobrancelhas, preocupado, estendendo minha mão o suficiente para tocar a dela, por fim.  
O tempo passou devagar. Ela finalmente desviou o olhar, e então respirou fundo. Gemi internamente. Isso estava ficando mais louco a cada minuto.  
— Você disse... – tentei. – Que pode estar se apaixonando por mim?  
Falando em voz alta, parecia ainda mais ridículo. Balancei a cabeça, suspirando baixo, já resignado com a negação que iria ouvir.  
Então eu me surpreendi quando ela assentiu, corando mais.  
— O que eu... – comecei, e então parei, sem saber o que falar.  
Ela corria o risco de estar se apaixonando por mim. Essa possibilidade realmente existia!  
— Existe algo que eu possa fazer para... acelerar o processo para a próxima fase?  
Ah, por favor. Alguém atire em minha cabeça. O que diabos eu estou falando?  
— Como é? – fez Bella, a confusão evidente em sua voz.  
Mordi os lábios. Ela nem está entendendo o que eu estou falando. Me afastei, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Bella provavelmente não gosta de mim. Ela é totalmente demais para mim.  
Mas eu sabia que precisava falar. Se eu perdesse essa chance, iria me odiar para sempre. E, afinal, eu estou partindo na terça, de qualquer modo. São poucos dias. Se ela me der um fora, eu me tranco no quarto até ir embora.  
Urgh.  
— Bella. – soltei, falando rápido, antes que me arrependesse. – Eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.  
Ela abriu a boca, em choque. É, eu sabia. Havia alguma ponta de emoção em seus olhos, então eu só continuei o que eu pretendia falar, mas não sem corar e rir para disfarçar.  
— Então, de “correr o sério risco de estar se apaixonando” até “estar apaixonada”, qual a distância? O que eu devo fazer para que você pense em mim de outra maneira e...  
— Me beija. – ela ordenou, e eu nem pensei duas vezes.  
Minhas mãos foram para seu rosto, puxando-a para mim. Eu a beijei antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de retirar as palavras. Bella mergulhou suas mãos pequenas em meus cabelos, e eu quis tê-la pra mim a vida inteira. Ela era simplesmente tão... perfeita.  
— Bella... – praticamente cantarolei quando nos afastamos um pouco em busca de ar. Ela suspirou de olhos fechados, com um sorriso no rosto.  
Puxei-a para mim, fazendo com que ela apoiasse o corpo em meu peito. Passei os braços em volta de sua cintura e segurei suas mãos.  
— Eu devo dizer que sonhava há muito tempo em fazer isso. – admiti. – Te beijar e te abraçar...  
Eu beijei seu cabelo e ela riu baixo.  
— Eu também. – confessou, e então seu corpo todo ficou tenso. – M-mas... v-você está partindo na terça.  
Sua voz triste me desarmou. Eu tinha que dizer a ela que existia a possibilidade de eu ficar. Ser motivo de tristeza dela não estava em meus planos.  
— Esme quer muito que eu fiquei aqui pelo próximo ano letivo. – comecei, de leve. – Ela sabe o quando é ruim estudar em casa.  
Hesitei um pouco.  
— E eu estou inclinado a ficar. – concluí.  
Bella respirou fundo e ficou em silêncio. Mordi o lábio, esperando ela dizer algo.  
— Qual a distância entre “inclinado” e “decidido”? – fez ela.  
Sua voz estava com um tom brincalhão, e eu sorri pela semelhança da frase.  
— Um sim. – falei, em tom de proposta.  
— Qual sim?  
A empurrei de leve, fazendo-a virar para mim.  
— Isabella Swan, você aceita ser minha namorada?  
Ela me olhou, sorrindo e com as sobrancelhas levantadas.  
— Sim. – fez ela, e eu quase a agarrei de novo. – Por todo o tempo que estiver aqui.  
Afundei no lugar. Não tinha sido um sim muito convincente.  
— Vai ficar? – finalizou.  
— Não diga isso. – falei, me referindo ao “por todo o tempo que estiver aqui”. Ri de leve, para disfarçar minha frustração. – Irá se enjoar de mim e arranjar outro cara mais bonito em um mês!  
— Enjoar de você? Você só pode estar brincando! – disse ela, surpresa. – E não existe alguém mais bonito que você.  
Fiquei sem saber se ela estava brincando, mas decidi não perguntar. Fiz a pergunta que realmente importava.  
— Você está apaixonada por mim?  
Diga sim, diga sim, diga sim...  
— Loucamente. – fez ela, suspirando. Havia uma seriedade em seus olhos que me fez acreditar, apesar de seu sorriso zombeteiro.  
— Vou estar aqui para quando quiser ter acessos de loucura, então. – soltei, não esperando outra confirmação para me inclinar e passar os braços em volta de Bella antes de beijá-la.  
Mal toquei seus lábios e já vi uma claridade a mais. A luz de fora tinha sido acesa. De dentro da casa, vinha o pai de Bella.  
— Hm. – falei, hesitando. Ela corou.  
— O que vocês estão fazendo aí? – praticamente gritou Charlie, vindo até o carro. Não pude deixar de rir baixo. Estava óbvio que ele estivera nos olhando, e não saiu naquele momento por acaso. E também, eu podia ver que ele estava mais surpreso do que bravo.  
Sorri para Bella e saí do carro, dando a volta para abrir a porta dela no segundo que Charlie chegou ao nosso lado.  
— Olá, Chefe Swan. – falei, estendendo a mão para ele. – O senhor provavelmente merece ficar sabendo que eu e sua filha estamos namorando agora, o que eu acho que vai ser uma boa explicação para o fato de que eu com certeza vou aparecer aqui mais vezes.  
Pai e filha me encararam em choque. Continuei sorrindo. O que eu poderia fazer? Ele ia saber de qualquer modo.  
— Isso é verdade? – fez ele, encarnado Bella.  
Ela riu, sem graça.  
— Sim, pai. – confirmou, e, para deixar mais claro ainda, segurou minha mão. Seu rosto estava absurdamente corado, mas ela tentou encará-lo com alguma firmeza. – Eu já vou entrar. Deixe só eu me despedir de Edward.  
— Vocês... Vocês são duas crianças! – fez ele, e eu respirei muito fundo para não começar a gargalhar. Juro.  
— Pai... – Bella gemeu, balançando a cabeça. Ele suspirou.  
— Estou só sendo um velho chato e rabugento, não é? – resmungou o pai dela.  
Pelo modo que ele citou as palavras, eu percebi que não tinha sido ele o primeiro a se denominar desse modo. Imaginei se Bella tinha brigado com ele por ser chato com alguma amiga.  
— Sim. – ela respondeu, revirando os olhos. – De verdade, eu já vou entrar.  
Ele suspirou e saiu.  
— Velho chato e rabugento? – repeti, rindo assim que estávamos à sós novamente.  
— Ah. – Bella corou. – Eu pedi pra ele não ser chato com você hoje, quando viesse me buscar.  
Sorri para ela, sem conseguir evitar. Ela era tão doce, nos pequenos atos.  
— Então vai vir aqui com freqüência, huh? – fez ela, rindo.  
— A não ser que você se oponha... – dei de ombros.  
— É claro que não. De modo algum.  
Uma rajada de vento bagunçou os cabelos dela e ela tremeu. Menos de um segundo depois, um trovão alto soou, e foi como se aquilo desencadeasse uma tempestade. Nós dois corremos até a varanda dela, só por correr – o vento tinha vindo de uma vez só, nos encharcando com a água fria.  
— Eu tenho que ir. – falei, rindo e puxando-a pela cintura até mim. Ela se aconchegou em meu peito e riu baixo.  
— Vai vir aqui amanhã? Podia almoçar com a gente. – Bella levantou o rosto e me olhou, batendo os cílios. Tive que rir.  
— Claro. – concordei. Ela riu para disfarçar o quanto tremeu quando o vento nos atingiu de novo. – Entre logo. Vai acabar ficando doente.  
— Sim, senhor. – fez ela, rindo.  
Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos, beijando a ponto de seu nariz, e depois suas bochechas, antes de finalmente tomar seus lábios perfeitos para mim. Mais um trovão soou, e nós nos sobressaltamos – mas não o suficiente para quebrar o beijo.  
Aquele beijo – o primeiro de muitos, eu esperava – era nossa promessa. Não haviam palavras ali, mas era como se estivesse me dizendo tudo. Eu disse a ela que a amava. E ela não estava hesitando ao dizer que retribuía.  
De repente a chuva me pareceu totalmente desimportante. Só eu e ela no mundo inteiro.

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
(Sua voz foi a trilha sonora do meu verão.)  
Do you know youre unlike any other?  
(Você sabe que você é diferente das outras?)  
You'll always be my thunder  
(Você sempre será meu trovão)  
So bring on the rain  
(Então traga a chuva)  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
(Oh baby, traga a dor)  
And listen to the thunder  
(E ouça ao trovão)

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem!! Deixem um comentário para fazer uma autora feliz! Espero que tenham gostado :)


End file.
